


Eclipsed

by han_xcviii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, Face-Fucking, Facials, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_xcviii/pseuds/han_xcviii
Summary: Tsukishima is everything to Suna, but after ending their relationship, Suna is not prepared for the turbulent 'exes with benefits' pitfall that the two of them fall into.Suna is all that Tsukishima ever wanted, and night after night in his apartment, Tsukishima makes it known that he will always own a part of Suna, no matter how much he says otherwise.Love becomes eclipsed by torture, of both heart and body, but neither Tsukishima nor Suna can stop this crash landing that they’re heading for.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Eclipsed

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL!! say 'eff you' to 2020 and ring in the new year with some hot and heavy SunaTsukki fan fiction~  
> This oneshot is dedicated to twt user @kitsunarin_ who I LOVE for coming up with the prompt, the pairing and the idea of angsty-exes-with-benefits-Tsukishima-and-Sunarin. Go follow for some lit content (also plugging my anitwt account @higurashi_hana)

**Part.1**

To anyone who meets Tsukishima Kei for the first time, he does not strike them as particularly exceptional. There is a relaxed, yet uncomfortable juxtaposition to his posture that makes anyone in his proximity uneasy, as though he is perfectly content to be covered in his cage of thorns. Mere moments after new people even see him- let alone talk to him- for the first time, their mind is already made up to avoid his prickly disposition and poor attempts to conceal his contempt for them.

The fact of the matter was that, to anyone that survived making it through the brambles of Tsukishima’s walls, his brilliance was as clear as the full moon. Suna Rintarou was one such nocturnal creature, like a fox in the night that craved the extraordinary light of Tsukishima’s.

But Tsukishima Kei was slightly pathetic in the sense that, when faced with the glaring hazel eyes of Suna’s, his wall of thorns meant absolutely nothing. Suna had the eyes of a predator and a mind as sharp as a fox’s reflexes, able to dodge and needle his way between each and every small space in the barbed-wire armor of Tsukishima’s. Yet despite all of the tools and tricks that Suna _could_ have used to work his way into the most vulnerable corners of Tsukishima’s heart, youthful folly had given him entirely other ideas. Overconfident Suna Rintarou had charged head-first into the bramble-ridden forest and with one incensed leap, had sunk his fangs so deep into Tsukishima’s heart that the wound was almost terminal. Ever since then, they had become so entangled in Tsukishima’s wall of thorns that death was the only outcome possible upon separation.

Yet they were happy to live like this, Suna gorging himself on Tsukishima’s love, while his bleeding heart nourished the thorned vines that held Suna in place like a willing prisoner. That was to say, they were happy for a time, at least.

 _Nothing’s changed_ , was just one of a million thoughts going through Suna’s head right now, as he wiped the sweat from underneath his bangs and let his arm flop on the pillow above his head. His chest felt like it was going to collapse every time he exhaled through his dry and heavy breaths, which left sparks of pain in his sides where bright red handprints and nail marks had been dug into his skin. Experience reminded him that he was going to bruise the next morning, but that only meant that some other part of him would find itself torn to shreds the next time this happened. ‘If’ had become a matter of ‘when’ in regards to their late-night hookups, though Suna had long forgotten when this had become the case.

“You’ve changed,” Tsukishima giggled, largely to himself, as he tossed the blanket out from over his legs and sat up on the edge of the bed. He reached for the bedside table and opened the draw to find, amongst the many emptied bottles of lube, a beat-up lighter and a box of cigarettes.

“Maybe not that, though,” he smiled as he deftly flicked open the box and slid out a cigarette as though his fingers were dancing through a well-rehearsed choreography. He held the box over his shoulder and gave Suna a questioning glance, to which Suna shook his head. He had never smoked in his life, though with all of the second-hand smoke he’d inhaled in Tsukishima’s presence, he might as well have been classed as a bona fide chain-smoker.

Suna got himself moving as soon as possible, lest the lactic acid build up in his over-used joints became some form of paralytic. Leaning on one side in the bed, he looked over to the raw, scarlet lines that he’d etched into the wan of Tsukishima’s spine and shoulder blades and felt a mixture of nostalgia and sadness.

“Clean yourself up before you get blood all over the place,” he purred through his hoarse throat.

Tsukishima shrugged the bloody mess on his back apathetically. “You’re the one who always does it for me.”

Suna couldn’t deny that, but the thought of touching Tsukishima when the two of them weren’t in heat made his skin ripple with a static charge that almost froze him dead. He said nothing more as he limped over to the ensuite and pulled out that familiar little black towel, dampening it under the icy tap water and wringing out the excess. The chill felt refreshing over his tense knuckles.

This was a safe routine that they’d developed over the years, and even breaking up over two months ago hadn’t changed it.

Suna gingerly sat himself on the bed behind Tsukishima while he smoked, trying to avoid putting his weight on the bloody tear that Tsukishima had made by railing him into various pieces of furniture around the apartment. He always wiped the damp towel over Tsukishima’s claw marks slowly, but never once in their three years of sleeping together had he ever flinched from anything remotely painful.

Tsukishima let out a premature exhale of smoke toward the window before using his free hand to reach around and grab Suna’s tooth-marred thigh, pulling his leg to slide right down the side of his own. Suna relented with one leg, but began to shudder when he felt Tsukishima’s lithe and calloused fingertips tracing up the side of his thigh and along his backside. He hated how he always used his longer arms to Suna’s disadvantage.

“Kei, stop it,” Suna said sharply while firmly stopping Tsukishima’s hand on the bruised edge of his bony hip.

“Sit closer, and I won’t have to.” His tone lacked any remnant of a suggestion.

Suna’s voice, by comparison was, as always, more of a begging nature. “Stop making this harder than it already is.”

Tsukishima made that annoying hum in the back of his nose, along with its accompanying smirk. “I don’t think you have the right to complain about _me_ making the situation difficult.”

“Kei…”

Suna bit into his tongue as quickly as the comeback had rolled off of Tsukishima’s sharp tongue. He didn’t say anything as he hurried to wipe the drying flecks of blood from Tsukishima’s back. The light scarring that followed this general pattern was telling of how habitual their hookups had become. First, he would work his way up from the bottom of the marks that Suna’s nails had left in his skin, usually starting with the lower ones furthest from his spine and then working his way inward and upward. The two of them craved something in these intimate hours spent in Suna’s bed and they were desperate to rip and thrash it out of each other, physical consequences be damned.

Whether it had been out of habit or need, Suna slid his other leg down Tsukishima’s and rested his bare chest against the blond’s damp, naked back. He could feel every nerve prickling in the swatches of their skin that came into contact; could even feel every one of his blood vessels dilating and thundering with a toxic cocktail of endorphins that pushed him to the edge of heart failure.

Tsukishima yanked his spare hand back out of Suna’s grip and leaned forward lazily, as if he were completely ignoring Suna’s presence now that he didn’t need to demand it. Suna shouldn’t have said anything- after all, he never used to protest to this level of contact, even after they’d started fucking each other blind in this post-breakup grey area. Maybe it was prolonged exposure to said grey area that made things all the more difficult.

“Try not to get ash in the carpet again,” Suna hummed quietly, before closing his eyes and resting his cheek on the deepest of the wounds in Tsukishima’s back. He linked his arms around the younger’s waist and sighed almost completely silently, but the warm breath of air that raced over every ridge of Tsukishima’s vertebrae made his ears rattle like a taiko drum being struck. His knees would have given out underneath him if he hadn’t been seated on the edge of the bed.

“Why? Because it’s not _our_ carpet anymore?” Tsukishima hissed through a shaky voice as he pushed Suna’s arms apart from around his waist, before hastily getting to his feet to force them to work again. “Maybe you should have thought about that before you ended things.”

By all accounts, Suna deserved that. It didn’t mean that he felt any less angered or broken by the reminder. Even after breaking up, this room was still very much Tsukishima’s. He’d certainly did whatever he pleased while within these four walls, especially when it came to having his way with whatever part of Suna he wanted. But Suna had made the decision to take this place away from him; he still hadn’t brought himself to take _himself_ away from his ex-boyfriend, as much as that had been his intention.

It hurt to need Tsukishima Kei.

But what had also hurt was watching his life become eclipsed by Tsukishima’s brilliance. Even during college where the couple had first met, Tsukishima was the shining, magna cum laude student that made all others- Suna included- look and feel like a dim lightbulb in comparison. While most hadn’t realized it at first, like the full moon rising once a month, he was hard to ignore after the first time you caught a glimpse of how brightly Tsukishima shone amidst the dark canvas of the night sky, accompanied only by meager and insignificant stars.

That’s how Suna saw his life; not as a bright star shining down on his own solar system, but as the distant fleck of silver in the background of someone else’s moonlit sky. After ending their relationship in the vain attempt to revive his own self-esteem, all that Suna was left with was a moonless, dark sky beyond which even the stars struggled to light his way forward. He was the fox that had wrestled itself free from the forest of thorns and was left to wait while he bled to death. His next mistake had been to try and stop the bleeding with the self-same thorns.

Tsukishima put out his cigarette in the ashtray that Suna had bought for him on their anniversary and leaned down to gather his clothes, the sound of a luxury-brand belt buckle chiming in the empty air between them.

“I’m getting off work early tomorrow,” he informed Suna with a bland expression, pulling his pants up to his hips and meticulously redoing the zipper that Suna had nearly ripped clean off mere hours ago.

Suna pulled one of the sheets up over his lower half and gripped the fabric tightly in both hands. He didn’t make eye contact with Tsukishima. “What time is early?”

“Seven.”

“I’m not making you dinner,” Suna scowled defensively.

Tsukishima looked back at him and made a light chuckle through his nose that caught both Suna’s attention and anxiety. In one fluid movement, he slid one hand up along Suna’s stomach and brought their faces within an inch of each other, pushing him back into the bed and trapping the brunette’s waist with both of his knees. A second wave of heat reignited the air between them, and before Suna had registered the feeling of skin and blood under his fingertips, his hands were already gripping Tsukishima’s wiry shoulders.

Tsukishima brought his dry lips to Suna’s ear, the hot breath making Suna grip Tsukishima’s arms tighter for support. “I’ll prepare what I’m going to be eating tomorrow night.”

There was no way that Tsukishima didn’t hear Suna’s whimper as he let go of the blond’s arms and fell back into the sweated-through mattress cover. His head was spinning as Tsukishima slid down his horizontal body once again and then took his leave from the room. He vaguely registered sounds of the bathroom sink running and the gargling of mouthwash, but Suna’s eyes and mind were fixated well beyond the ceiling right before his eyes.

“You sure you’re still okay with doing this?”

“You keep reminding me that I’m the one who ended things,” Suna reminded with a cracked voice, eyes still glued to the smoke-stained ceiling. “Shouldn’t I be asking you if this is okay?”

Tsukishima made a choked giggle. “Right.”

After he stepped out of the bathroom and finished buttoning up his thoroughly creased work shirt and tie, he gathered his briefcase and glasses from beside the bed and looked over to the unmoving stretch of limbs and bones over the bed with a barely noticeable frown. Had Suna lost weight? He had been too preoccupied with bruising those damned beautiful hips to notice just how much they jutted out of his hips compared to a few months ago.

“I’ll let myself out,” Tsukishima said with a vague wave before leaving through the bedroom door.

Suna waited for the sound of the front door lock latching again before letting hot tears spill down the sides of his face and roll over his jaw just below his ears.

“Nothing’s changed…” he mumbled to himself through shaky lips as he dragged the sheets all the way up to his neck and rolled over into his pillows, knees pulled all the way up to his chest.

His body trembled with chills despite the humid and burning haze that filled the entire room in the wake of Tsukishima’s departure. Though Suna’s behavior might have changed after they’d become exes with benefits- a warped and torturous perversion of their former relationship- his feelings had remained exactly the same since the day they broke up. There was only an added layer of pain that accompanied every tender touch, every pound he took against the headboard and every soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

The most important thing that hadn’t changed was that no matter how much he pushed Tuskishima away, no matter how much time passed between their midnight rendezvous, Suna still hated himself for being the pathetic second fiddle to Tsukishima’s lead violin. No matter how much he’d tried to stand up on his own two feet, he still loved Tsukishima more than his own freedom.

The tears down the sides of his face had dried like scars in his skin, and Suna spent the rest of the night concentrating so hard on not crying again, though to no avail, as the tears came again as sure as the evening tide under a full moon.

What had changed was that Tsukishima wasn’t there to hold him in the night when he felt like this.

**Part.2**

Tsukishima had a fine routine at the accounting firm where he worked.

9AM clock in, then work at his desk amidst the array of chattering keyboards and humming copy machines.

11:30AM was lunch time in the breakroom, usually to a homemade bento that Suna had prepared after they’d finished dinner. As great as Suna was in the kitchen, he wasn’t nearly as creative with leftovers as Tsukishima had gotten during college.

12PM began the long and arduous stretch from lunch to the end of the day, between which usually entailed all manner of meetings, gossip in the corridors and if the paperwork grew too high, a headache tablet in the early evening.

Leaving work always smelled like crisp, night-time air and a fresh coat of deodorant under his crinkled work button-up. If it was early enough (before 7PM), then it was usually a drink-less night out at a restaurant with the work crew, since Tsukishima had never done well against alcohol after coming up against the stuff in college. If it was late enough to worry his man-in-waiting at home (8:30 to 9PM), then Tsukishima would invent some polite lie to feed his coworkers so that he could race straight home and to his one and only Rin. He would take the stairs to their third-floor apartment, twist his key in the door lock and hear his favorite words in the whole world:

“Welcome home,” Suna would smile from over the edge of the couch, usually watching the sports channel in his trackpants and a hoodie after a relatively relaxed day at the start-up he worked for.

Tsukishima would drop his bag and tie by the front door, kick off his shoes somewhere between there and the kitchen and then press Suna down into the couch with a painfully overdue kiss.

Some people lived to do the work they loved; others worked in order to enjoy the life they loved. Tsukishima fell into the latter category, and Suna was just that reason to live. But in just one night, everything in Tsukishima’s life had changed, and his ‘fine routine’ had become anything but.

The breakup with Suna had been such an emotional whirlwind that he hadn’t noticed his routine warp into some horror-film parallel universe.

9AM clock in with aches in his joints and a burning hole in his skull from the night before, where every tap of a key and ring of a phone sounded like gunshots that turned his grey matter into mush.

11:30 was not the lunch time that he used to look forward to, but convenience store katsu sandwiches and bonito onigiri would have to make do in lieu of a homecooked meal.

The marathon between the 12PM return to work and drinking the night away with his coworkers became less unbearable as time went on. Tsukishima refused to believe it was because what laid in wait for him at home was far less compelling than before.

9PM had become a customary ending to his day, given that even when his work was over early, he had started offering to take up other people’s work instead of the cold reminder of coming home to an empty, one-bedroom flat. In reality this had become something of a blessing for Tsukishima, as upper management was much happier with his performance, and the later nights afforded him more opportunity to go for after-work drinks with a whole host of new coworkers. It wasn’t hard for Tsukishima to learn how to love drinking as much as this group did.

Leaving work had begun to smell less like a crisp breeze and fresh deodorant, and more and more like stale beer, lukewarm sake and cold fried foods. Tsukishima hadn’t realized when exactly this host of smells stopped offending his sensitive nose.

1:00AM had become the customary hour at which he would stumble back to his apartment, but before then, it was the 11PM swerve that his routine had taken that had really become the highlight of his night.

Tsukishima had traded the in-person chime of ‘welcome home’ for the over-text phrase ‘yeah, I’m home’ from Suna, as he messaged him saying that he was coming over in a matter of minutes. Though it was technically Suna’s apartment now, Tsukishima’s condition for surrendering the apartment for the remainder of their lease was to keep his key until Suna found another place. After letting himself in, Tsukishima would drop his shoes by the door, walk into the bedroom where Suna was usually reading a book or scrolling on his phone, and immediately climb over the bed and his ex-boyfriend.

This had changed on this particular night.

Afterwork drinks with his coworkers had gone on for a little too long, and whether it was the extra heat in the air or the fact that he’d been hungover for three days straight now, Tsukishima’s whole body was alight with a new kind of fury that he couldn’t exactly explain.

He jammed his key into the door so hard that it nearly broke in two when he forced the door open. The handle hit the adjacent wall so hard that it would have left a crack in the plaster if Suna hadn’t put in those rubber stoppers, but that didn’t stop it from making a horrible crashing sound that jolted Suna awake on the couch.

“Kei, what are you-”

“Shut it,” he snapped as he threw his bag somewhere off into the kitchen and walked straight to where Suna was still waking up. Suna scrambled to sit upright on the couch as Tsukishima walked over, which was his first mistake, as it gave his ex the perfect platform to pin him against with both knees on either side of his hips. With one hand on the back of the couch and the other grabbing Suna by the jaw, he went straight to catch Suna’s lower lip between his teeth before melting his tongue into a heavy kiss.

Suna wrapped one arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders and grabbed the wrist that was holding his face in place with his other hand. Tsukishima had pushed himself so forcefully onto Suna’s chest that made his eyes begin to water and his lungs forget how to properly process oxygen. His lips parted from tangling with Suna’s to come up for some much-needed air for the briefest moment, but it was enough for a warm exhale over Suna’s chin to send the brunette’s brain reeling and his crotch growing ever harder and warmer.

Tsukishima moved his hand from Suna’s face and down the side of his chest, letting his slender and calloused fingers trickle over the divots between Suna’s ribs while his thumb had a slow and highly tactile engagement with Suna’s nipple over his hoodie. The way that Suna’s hips bucked closer up against Tsukishima’s caged erection made Tsukishima smile enough for his teeth to clash lightly against Suna’s in his mouth.

Suna knew this routine, but that didn’t make it any less perfect. The gentle thumbing had been an omen of sorts, as Tsukishima hurried his hand down past Suna’s waist and slid his fingers up along the light trail of hair below his bellybutton that disappeared beyond the waistband of his trackpants. Suna would always throw both arms around Tsukishima’s neck at this point, preparing himself for the lower part of his body to go stiff in all the right places and limp in all the weak ones.

“Kei,” Suna breathed dryly as Tsukishima began to suck on the crook of his neck. The saliva dripping from his tongue felt like a concentrated injection of heat that travelled straight down his core and into his crotch. “We really shouldn’- Ngh…”

“You say that every time,” Tsukishima said while bringing his hand down Suna’s stomach and toward the middle of his thighs. He stiffened his fingers into a prone position with his middle finger being kept at the lowest point, so that when he reached to cup Suna’s hot and hard crotch, it applied the most pressure to the part of him that was already starting to dribble precum into his sweats. Suna was an early starter in the bed but always a late finisher, which suited Tsukishima just fine. He loved the feeling of Suna’s cock arching in his underwear.

Suna was halfway through a low moan when Tsukishima sunk his teeth into his trapezius, which had Suna double-fisting the back of Tsukishima’s navy work jacket, as if to rip it in pieces out of sheer stress. Tsukishima made a breathy growl as he inhaled over Suna’s wet skin, sending shockwaves of electricity down his spine, before he sat up with most of his weight on Suna’s cock to strip himself of his jacket. Tsukishima start a slow, but by no means gentle, lap dance against Suna’s most sensitive and heated area with a dark smirk on his face, finally feeling the confidence of the alcohol kick in and the tension of the long work day easing out in his growing erection.

The constant rotation and dipping over his cock put Suna at ease somewhat, letting his eyelids flutter as he grabbed Tsukishima’s belt with his fingertips dipping below the waist of his pants. He pulled the two of them closer and closer together with each roll of their hips and began to grow increasingly vocal with each moan.

Once he’d thrown his jacket somewhere at the TV and undone a few buttons for mobility’s sake, Tsukishima yanked on the hem of Suna’s hoodie and pulled on it so that Suna would sit up and let himself be undressed, letting go of Tsukishima’s belt so that his arms could be raised above his head. He’d left the air conditioner on while falling asleep on the couch, but somehow, he didn’t think that’s what caused his nipples to go hard and his skin to ripple with goosebumps.

“Bedroom,” Suna begged through a heavy exhale as he reached his hands behind Tsukishima’s waist and firmly gripped his ass cheeks in each hand. If his nails had been any longer, he would have torn through the fabric of his pants like they were paper.

Tsukishima obliged by pushing his sheathed cock hard against Suna’s while snaking both hands up his ex’s thighs and lifting him up from the couch and into his lap in a standing position. Suna’s forearms craved contact with the back of Tsukishima’s neck as he held on tight while being carried to the bedroom. They kissed sloppily and despite having lived here for almost two years years, Tsukishima still bumped Suna into at least two walls before pinning him against the mattress of a very cold double bed.

The two of them worked quickly to do away with the rest of Suna’s clothes, which felt like a cage being lifted from Suna’s whole body when his erection was finally able to stand free, allowing him the presence of mind to languish back into the soon-to-be not-so-fresh sheets. Tsukishima took off his glasses and lobbed them as gently as he could onto the bedside table without breaking them.

The sound of a luxury-brand belt being undone was routine for their midnight encounters, though Suna was used to hearing was the slick noise of the sliding leather before the light _cling_ of the buckle hitting the floor. After hearing Tsukishima undo his belt, Suna waited for the soft _cling_ , but he was caught off-guard when he felt the coarse inner of the belt loop around the back of his neck before it tightened around his throat with a harsh tug.

His eyes began to water when he made a desperate gasp for as much air as possible, making pained eye contact with a Tsukishima who, in many ways, actually looked like he was hurting more than Suna. There was something unresolved in Tsukishima’s eyes that until tonight, Suna had either been too horny to notice or too ignorant to pick up on. He gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw was trembling and his eyes started to go glossy with a light misting of tears.

Suna’s fingers clamored to grip Tsukishima’s forearm and wrist, tightening his legs around the blond’s waist in a desperate bid to ride out this- albeit infrequent- segment of their one-night stands. This too had changed; Suna had never looked at Tsukishima with surprise in his eyes, let alone the tinge of fear that caused his eyelids to quiver. It still wasn’t enough.

Something had changed in Tuskishima as well. He finally realized just how pathetic Suna Rintarou really was. After all, how could the one that had ended their relationship put up with this level of emotional torture that Tsukishima delighted to put him through? Night after night, bruise after bruise, ache after ache; Suna came back each and every time, like a moth to a flame.

This was the man that had shown Tsukishima that he was weak enough to fall in love. He was the man that had lied to Tsukishima by making him think that he was safe with Suna. This was the first love that purported itself to be his last and only love. Tsukishima should have known better than to think his life would ever be free of heartbreak.

There was no love left for Suna Rintarou in Tsukishima’s heart. He hated him more than he hated himself for letting Suna have the final say in the end of their relationship. If he couldn’t reclaim his pride, then he would at least find other uses for Suna. When he railed Suna against the furniture until his joints ached, he didn’t have to think about all the things he hated about himself that might have driven Suna to dump him. When he had his nails digging into the soft skin of Suna’s neck, he was afforded a peaceful distraction from the smell of cigarettes and the games that the alcohol had been playing with his head. Hurting Suna meant that he didn’t have to think about all the ways he’d been hurting himself since their breakup.

Something in Suna had changed all those months ago, and after all the vague answers he’d received when trying to interrogate Suna for a reason regarding their breakup, Tsukishima was becoming less and less patient for Suna’s sorry act. If he wanted to pity himself, wanted feel guilty for breaking Tsukishima’s first love into a million pieces, then Tsukishima would give him exactly the one thing a person in Suna’s position craved; a chance at penance.

Tsukishima held Suna in place with his makeshift leash and used his free hand to undo his fly. He managed to shuffle his pants down to just above his knees; enough for what was to come. Tonight, he would leave the bedside draw full of protection and lube untouched. Tsukishima would make this as raw as the pain he had been drowning in for the last two months.

He started by flipping Suna over by his hips and pushing up on his thighs slightly, giving Suna enough of a hint to get on his elbows and knees. Tsukishima managed to wrangle himself out of his pants while he got himself into as prone a position as possible and readied Suna by gently kneading the light stretch marks on the roundest part of his backside.

Suna tried to take a deep breath in to prepare himself, but as always, Tsukishima knew exactly how to out-pace his ex, and quickly brought his mouth up to Suna’s hole and began to devour him. Suna stopped breathing, despite this being the first moment that Tsukishima wasn’t obstructing his airways with the belt, and felt himself collapse under the sensation. Tsukishima always rimmed him in the same way that he French-kissed, opening his mouth wide and rhythmically in contrast to the erratic, yet consistently effective switches between penetrating him as deep as possible and lapping up the edges of his entrance.

Suna couldn’t handle it any longer. The teasing breaths over his wet behind had him instinctively reach for his cock to take this ecstasy to the next level. Jerking himself off caused Suna to start rolling his hips unpredictably, which made Tsukishima growl against his hole while gripping his cheeks tighter and pulling Suna further back. The wider he became, the faster he pumped himself to make up for the decreasing tension in his pelvis, until Tsukishima made the ungodly betrayal of pulling back and reaching underneath Suna to hold his hand still.

“Let _go_ ,” Suna whimpered desperately.

“On your back,” Tsukishima said, although Suna didn’t contribute much to this order as Tsukishima did most of the heavy lifting- or tossing, as the case worked out to be.

Suna nearly lost what little air he had left in his lungs when his back landed into the creaking mattress, and what he saw crouching above him was utterly beautiful. Spit and mucus trailed down the sides of Tsukishima’s mouth and off the edge of his chin, and sweat had begun to leave all manner of splotches and lines in his half-open and almost see-through white shirt. His eyes were narrowed even more-so than usual; almost scornful, if Suna had enough oxygen in his brain to make any sort of emotional assessment of the situation. Tsukishima grabbed the end of his belt, still tied around Suna’s red and aggravated neck, and pulled on it as tightly as possible, safety-wise. Suna leaned his head back until his shoulders began to tremble and the cheap leather had gone taut.

Tsukishima started by reaching his hand around Suna’s length and immediately pumping him at a tight and hasty pace. The extended build up coupled with the sudden rush of the wait being broken almost sent Suna’s eyes into the back of his head, as his vision started to burn with pleasure. It almost sent him over the edge completely.

“K- Kei… not yet…” He felt that familiar heat welling up in his lower stomach and the muscles in his thighs began to go slack.

Tsukishima didn’t satisfy Suna with a verbal answer, instead curling his fingers a little more and continuing to slick his hands up and down Suna’s cock. What little seepage that had already been dripping from Suna’s cock was now fully caught between Tsukishima’s fingers and knuckles as he picked up the pace over his ex. Suna’s panting quickly escalated into off-pitched yells as he grabbed his ex’s waist and began rolling his hips to get the most out of Tsukishima’s rough handjob.

It wasn’t long until Suna came all over his own chest, with a few gushes of milk-white cum making it as far as his pectoral muscles and slowly running into the notch just above his sternum. The brunette loved the feeling of that warm rush, both through his own cock and over his skin. It was an oddly reassuring sensation to have when he was being taken full advantage of in this most vulnerable position.

Suna let out a heavy sigh and reached for Tsukishima’s thighs straddling him for some kind of grounding, but the blond refused to give him the chance to recover. Using two fingers, he immediately inserted himself into Suna’s hole and was surprised that Suna was still as wide as when he’d been rimming him to cloud nine. Suna yelped like a kicked dog at the intrusion, going tense around Tsukishima’s knuckles as the blond probed straight into his prostate unusually gently. Years of dating meant that Suna’s inside were basically conquered territory for Tsukishima, who had intimate knowledge and experience of just how to reach his goal. It made all the teasing times he had missed on purpose all the more frustrating for Suna.

Suna reached for Tsukishima’s crotch blindly, fanning his fingers out between the two of them until a flick of his middle finger came against a heavy glob of precum that would have dripped into the sheets in a matter of seconds regardless. Tsukishima was hot and huge at this point, and it only just occurred to Suna that he hadn’t even so much as touched himself since getting to the bedroom. That only meant what was to come would be all the more painful.

Suna brought his dripping finger to his mouth and made direct eye-contact with Tsukishima as he held his middle finger across the width of his mouth, teasing Tsukishima’s dripping cum onto the tip of his tongue and licking his knuckles clean.

Wrong move.

Tsukishima nearly ripped Suna open as he yanked his fingers out and pulled Suna by the thighs so hard that his body moved before his hands had a chance to catch up with his mouth. Tsukishima wiped whatever mucus he had gouged out of Suna’s hole over his own cock in a last-ditch effort to lubricate himself before steading his throbbing cock right at Suna’s entrance. It took all of half a second to line himself up before he bullseye’d himself straight into Suna’s most sensitive organ.

Suna was by no means quiet when he was brought to literal tears from the pressure. _“Aah!”_

Tsukishima smirked in accomplishment, but it wasn’t enough; he was beginning to think nothing he could do to Suna would be enough.

It hurt to not need Suna Rintarou anymore.

It hurt Tsukishima so badly that he was _fine_ with being alone.

What wasn’t fine was the fact that this breakup had come out of nowhere. Coming from out of the blue, Tsukishima was actually able to get over Suna fairly quickly, since he didn’t want to be with someone who would just throw him away on what seemed like such a whim. But Tsukishima also knew Suna better than most, and knew there was a deeper, perhaps even darker reason for ending their three-year-long relationship.

What hurt Tsukishima the most was not knowing where everything had gone so wrong.

Tsukishima bucked his hips a little harder than usual and forced Suna up against the headboard with an unsubtle _thunk_ that sounded like it hurt.

“Kei, please-” Suna winced as his throat caught on a choke while Tsukishima drilled him even harder than usual.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Suna groaned at the obviously leading question, grabbing onto Tsukishima’s forearms for support as he relented. “Please… more…”

Whatever secret Suna had been keeping about their breakup, he seemed more content to be punished for keeping it rather than telling Tsukishima what he so hopelessly needed to hear. If he couldn’t have what he needed, then Tsukishima had no qualms about taking what he wanted.

With one hand tugging on Suna’s neck via the belt-leash and the other guiding his continued thrusts from Suna’s thigh, Tsukishima rode Suna with nary a hint of restraint or finesse. His only focus was not slipping out of punishing his ex’s insides and keeping him on as little oxygen as he needed without causing serious harm. The slamming of the headboard, creaking of the bedframe and bedsprings all faded into white as Tsukishima railed Suna to the edge of his own orgasm. He let out a shaky exhale and let his neck roll back in his usual pre-orgasm routine, until Suna tugged a little on the belt and their eyes locked. Suna looked oddly serene in this moment, despite that fact that his face was starting to go red and his neck was a rope-burnt mess.

He slid one hand under the belt around his neck and made way for enough air to say “let me,” and Tsukishima didn’t need to be told what that meant. The gentle look in his eyes was almost pitying, and it made Tsukishima’s blood boil, no matter how well-intentioned Suna thought himself to be in this moment.

Pulling himself out of Suna’s hole with a moist _slip_ noise, he pulled Suna’s body down the bed so that he now straddled the brunette’s chest and hovered over the cum stains on his chest while he undid the belt choker. Suna knew he only had but a few seconds to get as much air in his lungs as possible before Tsukishima fisted his hands into Suna’s matted hair and drove his cock straight into the back of his ex’s throat.

Suna made a warbled choking noise until he tiled his chin enough so that he could get a little bit more of Tsukishima’s length inside of his mouth without completely choking. Tsukishima was slightly less rough when it came to pumping himself inside of Suna’s warm mouth, but not by much. His nails began to dig into Suna’s scalp and the closer he got to finishing the more he arched his back, which made it harder and harder for Suna to find an ideal angle to breath. When he was finally forced to hold his breath, Suna grabbed Tsukishima’s cheeks and, despite the ache in his throat and burning pain in his teary eyes, tried to suck Tsukishima off as vigorously as he could to end this before he passed out.

Noticing this, Tsukishima pulled out at the last moment before Suna’s eyesight began to fade and held his ex’s chin, forcing another round of eye-contact. The sight before him was unparalleled. Suna’s eyes were still watering, with the tip of Tsukishima’s cock resting on the edge of Suna’s mouth, which was drooling profusely with a thinned-out mixture of cum, mucus and spit that flowed straight down his raw, red throat. The heaving and begging breaths for air over his tip sent chills throughout Tsukishima’s sweating body. He decided to have mercy on Suna’s torn hole, burned neck and bruised throat and instead began masturbating right over Suna’s face while still looking down on high at him.

It didn’t take much until Tsukishima let out a low and relieved grunt, feeling his knees falter slightly as he looked back down to Suna’s face and watched himself spill all over the brunette’s face. Most of it ended up somewhere over Suna’s nose and down his cheek, but by the time he’d finished his last rush, he ended up dripping mostly onto Suna’s upper lip and row of teeth.

Suna took the opportunity to lick the rest of Tsukishima’s cock clean, the stimulation of what was now an overly sensitive area causing him to lose all balance and fall forward. Tsukishima braced himself on the wall with one hand and began panting almost hysterically. Suna had more of his faculties at his disposal, so he leaned back just in time before Tsukishima accidentally choked him out again with his length. This is how the night had ended; with Tsukishima pressed up against the wall and headboard from the waist down, while Suna continued to suckle on his cock and tracing his gentle fingertips up and down the back of Tsukishima’s thighs tenderly.

Suna didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t deserve to be tied up, strangled and degraded the way Tsukishima had loved to. He leaned against that bedroom wall with his cock in Suna’s mouth and struggled to find the words to undo all that he’d done to Suna in the last two months.

Suna knew that he’d hurt Tsukishima. He didn’t know how to make it better without compounding the pain he’d caused with their breakup, so he made up his mind a long time ago that he’d let Tsukishima decide how to handle their transition from together to alone. If choking and face-fucking Suna meant that his pain was alleviated, if only for an hour or so, then Suna didn’t mind. He would accept his punishment for keeping the secret of their breakup to himself, as selfish as it was.

If selfish was the worst thing that Tsukishima thought of Suna, then he figured he could live the rest of his life being hated for that.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS ONESHOT! It's been a long time since I've posted my work and while it's not as polished as I'd like, I'd love to hear your feedback in the comments! Also, another thank you to @kitsunarin_ for coming up with the prompt and giving me the need for Suna/Tsukki content, I have been blessed now.  
> Follow me on twitter (@higurashi_hana) if you want updates on works-in-progress and general anime/gaming antics XP  
> I hope that all you readers have a lovely day, and my DMs are open if you ever need to talk or just wanna be moots/friends!


End file.
